Fuchsia City (Chapter)
Disclaimer: This chapter contains a few scenes consisting of LEMON (sexual material). If you do NOT like that type of material, this chapter does not need to be read. “We're finally here.” Machine said, entering the gates of their next destination. He was standing beside his bike as Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow stopped behind him. They all looked at how large the town was. Machine noticed the sign next to him and read it, saying, “The Happening and Passing City”. Machine looked back at everyone and smiled, riding his bike into the road that was planted in the middle of the town. Fuchsia, in a word, was a beautiful place to be. There were many sights and different things to see around the city. On one hand, Yellow sensed that no Team Rocket members had been stationed here meaning that they could spend all their time here without interference from them. The city had been untouched the filth of society and the more the team wondered at the sights, the more they wanted to live there. There were many different people walking on the streets, waving at the heroes as they continued on towards the Pokemon Center the southeast section of the city. The kids played with one another as they sped by, smiling happily at new visitors that had come to their town. As they traveled to the Pokemon Center, they noticed the Pokemon Gym was nearby it, and so that would be easy for them to get to. They entered the Pokemon Center after putting away their bikes, which could fold up into their bags. Unfortunately, there were only three rooms left that were vacant. So, Machine and Yellow decided to share a room and Hakel and Kusa took the other two, respectively, of course. They unpacked their things silently, as Yellow wrapped her arms around Machine's body. He looked back at her, as he rose up, smiling happily with her. Yellow and Machine shared a kiss, having their first kiss ever since Machine had tried to sacrifice himself for everyone back in Celadon City. Electric vibes shot through both of their bodies, feeling the warmth of each of others touch. Yellow felt no cold come from Machine's prosthetic arms, as he turned and held her close, almost as if they were directly connected to his veins. When they separated, they both caught themselves panting, flourished in the true love that they shared. Machine and Yellow stood there, passion floating above their heads in the air. They held each other close once more, feeling an exuberance grow to the top of their emotions. Hakel and Kusa chuckled jokingly, in the doorway of their room. Machine turned to them, glaring as he said, “What in the hell are you two doing here?” “I mean, it's a free country right?” Hakel asked, smiling at his two comrades. “Yeah, why can't we do come in here, Machine? Scared we might you and Yellow 'doing' something?” Kusa laughed, with a wide grin spread across her face. Hakel and Kusa then burst out laughing, as Yellow raised her eyebrow at them, seeing them rolling. Yellow then kissed Machine as passionately as she could, surprising him a bit. She moaned as passionately as she could, closing their eyes as their tongues swirled and twirled, acting as if they were playing with one another. Hakel and Kusa stopped laughing, seeing how passionate Machine and Yellow were for one another. When Yellow and Machine stopped, Hakel and Kusa stood looking dumb, and Machine stood stunned at the amount of love Yellow had just given him. Yellow pulled him close, forcing him to regain his composure. “Speechless?” Yellow asked with lustful eyes, still swathed in her lover's heat. “Yeah, exactly. You too are just jealous that we found love and you didn't.” “Jealous?” Kusa asked. “How could we be jealous?” “Cause it's obvious, dude. I mean, stop being a bitch and man up already.” Machine said, as Yellow took his hand, and walked out of the room. Eventually, they disappeared out of sight, as Hakel snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah, well, you two need to GET A ROOM!” Hakel shouted, hearing the two lovebirds leave, as Kusa turned around to him and punched him on the back of his head. “Ouch! What the hell was that for?” “Stop being such a dumb ass, Hakel. Let's go.” Kusa said, as Hakel rubbed his head in confusion. She turned away from him following the same way that Machine and Yellow took. “Kusa! Wait!” Hakel shouted as Kusa walked out of the Pokemon Center, ignoring him the entire time. “Damn it... Great Hakel... First, you fall into your own insecurities by teasing Yellow and Machine and then you let one of your best friends walk away from you without apologizing... Shit...” Hakel charged out of the Pokemon Center, running after Kusa, Machine, and Yellow. Eventually, when he caught up to them, he figured out that they were all headed to the Safari Zone to catch some new Pokemon. So, Hakel tagged along, even though Kusa didn't speak to him much about anything relevant. The four heroes walked into the Safari Zone entrance, up to the front gate. They read the rules on a flier posted on the side of the wall at the entrance: “Welcome to the Safari Zone, home of the Pokemon preserve where you are able to catch new, different types of Pokemon here! For just 500 Poke Dollars, you may enter this wild world of Pokemon!” They turned around to the entrance and saw a slot where the 500 Poke Dollars may be fed into. Machine and Yellow gave their money first, as they read another sign next to them: “After one has given their 500 Poke Dollars, you may enter the Pokemon preserve, the Safari Zone. However, the Pokemon Trainer entering must hand over their Pokemon for the duration of their time inside of the Pokemon preserve. Please, put all your Pokemon into the slot next to you as you enter.” Machine and Yellow took out what Pokemon they had and placed their Pokeball's into the slot. They continued on, as a third sign led to a small wooden boat that held 30 Safari Balls in a pocket made on a front pocket on them. The description for them read: “The Safari Ball's placed in front of you are special Pokeball's that are only accessible to this area, the Safari Zone. It is decorated in a camouflage pattern and to catch Pokemon, you may use rocks and other such items on the ground of the Safari Zone. Other than that, the Pokemon you catch here are caught with pure luck. Please, enjoy your time here at the Safari Zone!” Machine and Yellow hopped on the boat in front of them and jetted off into the distance towards the land where the Pokemon could be caught. Hakel and Kusa hopped onto the one after them, bursting after them. The Safari Zone was definitely something of an amazement to the four heroes. Pokemon roamed free in front of them, not caring whether or not humans would try and capture them with their Safari Balls. They even came close to Machine and the others, allowing the heroes to pet them happily. The four split up, into different parts of the jungle. They each got 15 Safari Balls to catch Pokemon with, as they split up the 60 between each other four ways. While there, they each caught themselves some excellent Pokemon. Hakel and Machine caught two of the strongest there; Pinsir for Hakel and Scyther for Machine. Hakel also caught a Nidorino and, Kusa caught a Tangela. Yellow also caught a Butterfree and a Seadra from fishing in the water. Machine and Yellow made their way back to the Safari Zone after catching a few more small Pokemon like Paras, Caterpie, Venonat, and Weedle. Kusa was the next one back after she had caught a Krabby in the water. Hakel was the last one back after caught a Tauros and a Chansey. He figured catching them would be an excellent venture in the future. When they were all sure they were done here, they traveled out of the Safari Zone and took back their Pokeball's that they had left there earlier. “So, what now?” Yellow asked as they hooked their Pokeball's back onto their Poke Strap. “I suppose we just go straight for the Gym next right?” Kusa asked, as Hakel, Machine, and Yellow nodded. “Well,” Hakel said, sighing. “Because of the fact that I was such a jerk to all you guys before... I'll volunteer to go first. Besides, while I'm at the Gym, you guys can go shopping. We're kind of running low on Pokeball's at the moment.” “I'll take care of that, I guess.” Kusa said, officially accepting Hakel's apology without having to say it. “Don't they have Ultra Ball's here for a low price?” “Oh yeah... That's right.” Machine said, thinking about it for a second. “If you can Kusa, get ten Ultra Balls for each of us. That should cost about... 4800 Poke Dollars. I know that's a bit much so, I'll pitch in for my ten.” “Here's my 1200 for my ten, Kusa.” Yellow said, handing over her money for the payment of the Ultra Ball's. “And...” Hakel said, rummaging through his bag. He pulled out his share and handed it to Kusa as well. “Here's mine.” “Alright,” Kusa said, counting through the money to see if it was the correct amount of money. “Anything else? Do you think we need anything?” “Oh yeah...” Yellow said, taking out a list of ingredients. “Here Kusa.” “What's this?” Kusa asked, stuffing the money for the items at the Poke Mart into a small side pocket on her bag. “I need you to get me all those items from the Poke Mart. I need all them to make my special Pokemon/Human Medicine. Just buy those items and then bring them back to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible." Yellow said, taking Machine's hand. "Need anything from us, just come to our room after you're done." "What are you two going to do?" Hakel asked, beginning to turn away from them. "I'm going to take a nap for awhile." Machine yawned. "Yellow will probably do the same and I suppose, after Hakel's done with him Gym Challenge, you can after him Kusa. Then, Yellow and I will take our shot at it." "Alright, whatever, sounds good to me." Kusa said, turning to walk away from the group. She headed off towards the Pokemart to buy the things everyone needed. She opened up the list of items Yellow had given her and saw that there was a money that the list was wrapped around. She took the money in hand as Machine and Yellow headed back to the Pokemon Center. Hakel headed the same way but headed north instead of west to enter the Gym. Machine and Yellow headed into their room and slowly closed the door. They sat down at the head of the bed as Yellow blurted out, "I'm so sorry, Machine." "Sorry?" Machine asked, as they sat down next to one another, warming themselves in their heat. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong." "No, I did, Machine..." Yellow said, as Machine took her hand, eyes staring deeply into her hair. "Tell me..." Machine said, resting his chin on top of hers. He grabbed the bed sheets off of the bed and wrapped them around each other. "Cause, you've been the one I yearned for. I just didn't realize it until recently..." "I know but... I shouldn't have been so forward with you." Yellow said, as Machine's eyes widened. "Sure, I love you with all of my heart and I have since I first met you in Pallet Town but... when I forced you to reveal your past, I was much too forward with what I wanted to know. I didn't want you to think I was trying to get information from you for a reason. I just... wanted as much as I could about you." "Yellow," Machine said, bringing Yellow's chin up, his finger bringing their eyes up one another. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" "I... I'm too happy with you to... to ruin our love... I thought..." Yellow's voice traveling, as tears came to her eyes, running down her face as Machine pulled her close. Machine's fingers ran past her cheeks, throwing any tears into evaporation. Yellow felt warm hands begin to cover in a loving comfort, one she had not felt for years. Machine picked Yellow up and cradled her in his lap, as she cried into his shirt. Yellow hadn't noticed it before but, Machine was actually a relatively buff boy. She should have expected it, with all the fighting that he does to keep his physical form in shape even though he has mostly prosthetic limbs now. "I'll kill anyone that tries to get near you..." Machine said, surprising Yellow. She looked up to him and saw that his glared forward, unwavering from that gaze. "I love you more than anyone could realize and I wouldn't let you go... for anyone... Don't doubt our love now, when it's stronger than ever." "Are... you sure I am who you want? I mean you may want someone like-" Machine stopped Yellow with a long, kiss that left Yellow breathless as she let go and stared in his eyes. "I love you, Yellow. I want you and no one else. Trust me, you're the only one for me." Machine said, as Yellow leaned back into his chest, the tears disappearing from her eyes. "If that's not true love than why are we here? Why would I be cradling you in my arms, as if you were my baby? I think you're the precious thing to me and nothing would ever change that. I would be ready to die for you, evident from all those days I slept trying to come back to you." Yellow and Machine kissed again, gargantuan surges of passion full of lust and desire. Love was overlapping it more, as Yellow wrapped her arms around his neck with Machine tightening his grip around her waist. Machine and Yellow kissed as if they had never done it before. It felt as if they were going back to the first time they ever shared a kiss. It felt even better than it did then. They broke away, panting silently. Their forehead's met, smiling in happiness at the same time. "I love you too, Machine." Yellow said, as Machine hugged her closer unable to focus on anyone else in the world right now. He rested his chin on her shoulder, as she relished in the heat of his body. He pulled back and brought his lips back down to hers, roughly, pressing her body down onto the floor, never breaking one moment of passion that they shared. Yellow tangled her fingers through his light blue hair, loving every moment that they had together now. Machine broke the kiss, but his skin never left the touch of Yellow's, as she gasped, shuddering as his cheeks touched her neck. "Yellow, will you stay with me forever? I don't want you to leave me, ever." "I wouldn't want anything more." Yellow said, as Machine sucked on a tender part of her neck, that made her gasp in pleasure, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer. Machine traced her lower lip with his tongue, as Yellow soon allowed him entrance once more, deepening the kiss, causing an ache that Yellow had in her stomach to shot through out her entire body. She rode through the waves of pleasure with ease, never letting Machine leave her lips. She then finally allowed him to leave, both of their eyes hazy from the lust that hadn't escaped since their first real kiss. Machine kissed her lightly on the lips this time but Yellow didn't let him go. She held him there, closer than she had before, lovingly. She brought her legs around to circle his waist, giving her core the much needed friction it needed. She understand why but her body was surging in passion. Machine finally broke away from her love, panting heavily and louder than he had been before. "We don't have to do this, Yellow, if you're not ready." Machine said, as Yellow smiled at him, shaking her head. He knew what she had wanted from him and she wasn't going to let him go without the love she had so desperately wanted from him. "If it's with you, Crimson, I'm ready for anything that comes my way," Yellow said, as Machine descended onto her lips once more, for a short kiss this time. No turning back now, is what Machine thought as he rose back up and looked into his lover's eyes. "Hello?" Hakel asked, entering the Fuchsia City Gym. The lights in the room suddenly blasted on, outshining any other Gym he had been at. "Damn, that's bright!" "Yes, it is but wait a few seconds... You're eyes will adjust." Said a female voice from within the blinding lights. Hakel looked up just as he saw her dropping down from the ceiling, directly at him. He spun backwards as she slammed her fist into the ground, causing a crater to appear there. Hakel then looked back up to her and saw that she must have been the Gym Leader, Janine. What surprised him was the fact that she was shorter than he expected, although, he didn't let that affect his confidence much. "Hello, young Trainer. Welcome to the Fuchsia City Gym. I am Janine, proud daughter of Koga. I am the Gym Leader at this Gym." "Awesome!" Hakel said, happy that he had made it here. "My name is Hakel Fury and I come from Red Star Town. I have come to challenge you for possession of the Soul Badge!" "Ah, so you hail from the newest town in Kanto, Red Star." Janine said, taking out one of her Pokeballs. "Well, no matter where you're from, Hakel, it only matters that you're here now. We have our battle, and will consist of a one on one battle with three Pokemon to be chosen in each of those battles." "I accept. Go," Hakel said, throwing up his Pokeball into the air. "Mankey! Come out!" His small, monkey-like Pokemon arrived from its Pokeball, throwing away the white light it came out of. "Very well, you have chosen Mankey. I choose you," Janine said, throwing her Pokemon into the stage. "Venomoth!" "Awesome, the evolved form of Venonat! Let's see here..." Hakel said, taking out his Pokedex. He input the numbers quickly and scanned Venomoth once as the electronic voice spoke once more: "Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokemon. The powder on its wings is poisonous if it is dark in hue. If it light in hue, it causes paralysis." The electronic voice ended its speech as Hakel put away his Pokedex. He observed its wings and saw that the hue of its wings were not that dark nor were they that light. "Interesting..." Hakel said, as Mankey threw his fist into his other palm, ready to fight. "You're call, Janine! Ready to start?" "Gladly!" Janine shouted. "Venomoth, let's start this match off strong! Signal Beam, now!" A blast of multi-colored energy flew from its eyes, flying towards Mankey. "Mankey, dodge that and then counter with Karate Chop!" Mankey jumped over the blast of energy and swiftly jumped at Venomoth. Mankey sent a furious barrage of Karate's chops at Venomoth, with its hand glowing white as Mankey's hits smashed into Venomoth. Venomoth stayed afloat as Mankey jumped at Venomoth, already ready to strike again. "Mankey, let's try another move like that one! Use Fury Swipes!" Mankey brought out its claws and tore through Venomoth as fast as he could, pushing Venomoth back once more. "Venomoth, stop that Mankey with your Psychic!" Janine shouted as Venomoth's eyes glowed bright blue and stared into Mankey's. Suddenly, as Mankey stared into Venomoth's eyes, he stopped in place, covered in a bright blue veil of energy. Venomoth then sent a blast of invisible energy, throwing Mankey onto its back. Mankey got back up, shakier than before. Venomoth and Janine grinned confidently at Hakel and Mankey. "Son of a bitch..." Hakel said, glaring at Janine and her Pokemon. Mankey got up slowly and got ready to attack once again. Yellow reached for his pants, and Machine slowly slid them off. He did the same with his boxers, throwing them both to the floor behind him. Machine gently reached the hem of her shirt, and she pulled it off, throwing it to the side, capturing her lips again. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down, tossing them to the left. Machine took off his jacket, revealing what Yellow had called a 'chiseled chest'. In surprise, Machine had no trouble undoing her bra, dropping it from her chest onto the ground. Machine hadn't noticed before but Yellow a pretty plump chest. His perversion was beginning to set in but he didn't let it consume him, thinking of marshmallow ice cream, feeling how soft and warm she was. Damn, she's sexy, thought Machine as his hand moved by its own, down to the hem of her underwear. She let out a breath she had been holding as Machine captured her lips once more, sliding her underwear down her thighs, and onto the floor. Machine laid Yellow back onto the ground, pressing his tip at her entrance, and she felt how she sore she had been there. She didn't understand why though, maybe because it was her first time with anyone. "You ready?" Machine asked, breaking away, hugging her close. "As ready as I'll ever be," She let out a big breath, and dug her nails into her back roughly as he slid into her. After he stopped, and the pain eventually subsided, she released her fingers from his back. "Sorry," Yellow blushed, and Machine kissed her to ease the pain. "No biggie," Machine replied. He began moving, and Yellow felt more amazing than she had ever felt in her life. She felt whole, love, and overwhelming joy that distanced everything else. Everything else in life was pointless right now and the only thing in the world was them, the second time that feeling had arisen in her head. She clutched Machine's back, moaning as he moved in slowly, hitting the bottom of her core, and the nerves that were there. She wrapped her legs around him once more, using her heels to bring him closer, deeper into her. She moaned, as Machine pressed deeper into her. Machine and Yellow felt how tight she was, nonetheless enjoying it. She breathed something that only Machine could hear, clawing at his back to bring him closer to her. She rested the bridge of her nose on in the crook of his neck, biting her lip as the waves of ecstasy that rolled between them. He moaned and grunted, taking his hands from her back, and placing them on the head of the bed. Yellow threw her head back, screaming Machine's name as loud as she could. "Oh shit!" Hakel shouted, as he realized he was about to win. Mankey had dodged Venomoth's attack long enough, jumping from place to place around them. "That's it, Mankey! Keep dodging the attack!" "Venomoth, keep going! Signal Beam!" Janine shouted, as Mankey continued to dodge Venomoth's attacks, about to close in on it. "Venomoth, Psychic now!" "Mankey, close your eyes and uses your senses to strike Venomoth down with Seismic Toss!" Hakel shouted as Mankey charged towards Venomoth. Venomoth's eyes never connected with Mankey's as he sensed the attack coming towards him. He jumped high into the air and rammed his elbow into Venomoth's body, smashing into the ground. When Mankey rose up off of Venomoth, it was shown to have defeated it indefinitely. "Excellent job, Hakel." Janine said, bring the defeated Venomoth back into its Pokeball. "But, don't get too cocky! We still have... two more battles! Go, Weezing!" A Weezing, the evolved form of Koffing was released from its Pokeball, appearing on the stage in a blinding flash of light. "Weezing?" Hakel asked, taking out his Pokeball again, as the Pokedex suddenly got a message on its screen. It read, "New feature electronically installed. Pokemon may simply be scanned and information and description will appear on screen." Hakel pumped his fist into the air and quickly scanned Janine's Weezing. "Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon." The female electronic voice spoke up. "Top-grade perfume is made using its internal poison gases by diluting them to the highest level." Hakel closed his Pokedex and almost gagged, thinking of how gross that may be. "Hakel," Janine said, making him lose the thought from his mind. "What will your next Pokemon be?" "Oh right." Hakel said, taking out the next Pokemon for the battle against Weezing. "Go, Oddish!" Hakel threw his Pokeball onto the stage, releasing his Oddish to battle. "An Oddish? Really?" Janine asked, as she almost started to laugh. "Of course! This Oddish is tough! Trust me!" Hakel shouted, making Janine shrug. "Whatever works for you. Let's see how well it compares to my Weezing! Go!" Janine shouted, as Weezing flew forward, as fast as it could at Oddish. "Oddish, jump!" Hakel shouted, as Oddish bounced high into the air, way above Weezing. Weezing looked up at Oddish, surprised that it could jump so high. "Now, Oddish come back down and use Sleep Powder on Weezing!" Oddish dropped from high above, sprinkling a blue powder onto Weezing, instantly knocking it out. As Weezing started to fall asleep, Hakel took this chance to end this match quickly. "Oddish, Solar Beam!" "Weezing, now!" Janine shouted as Weezing's eyes started to open wide as it flew up at Oddish. Oddish was still charging up its Solar Beam and Weezing began to glow as well. "Use your Explosion!" Oddish and Weezing were at a close range when both attacks flew from each Pokemon into the other. A large explosion of energy tore through the air, sending both Oddish and Weezing onto the ground, defeated. "Damn it! Janine, you're impressively amazing! Oddish, return!" Hakel called back his Oddish as Janine called back her Weezing. She smiled at Hakel, as Hakel knew that look. She hadn't revealed her strongest Pokemon yet. Neither had he. He chose his next Pokemon instantly, throwing it up into the air. Machine moaned in pleasure again, hanging his head down at her. Yellow moved with him, trying to pull him closer as she reached up to kiss him fiercely. Lips still attached to his, Yellow ran her hands down his torso, wrapping them around him, and pulling his chiseled chest to her, she had to break away from the kiss to throw her head back in a loud, 'ahh'. She whispered something in his ear, feeling their release was coming soon, and they realized something. They never felt more connected to someone than had with one another. Machine felt the warmth of their bodies mix, as he thrust faster into her, hitting her depths, and causing her toes to curl. She brought her knees up, and wrapped both of her legs around his waist, meeting his every thrust, and pulling him closer as close to me as she could get, feeling the pang of him reaching her stomach, and causing all of her nerves to unravel. She screamed his name a few more times, throwing her head back and placing her hands directly above her on the head of the bed, allowing for Machine's maximum penetration. Machine groaned, noticing that his body was moving faster than he ever thought it could. He knew it was because of his abnormal abilities and metal appendages. Machine dug in deep, as he could before stopping for one second and then thrusting even deeper again, if that was even possible. Machine felt the warmth of her body increase as his warmth shot into her, pulling him even closer again, moving with him slowly, riding out the waves, rolling onto his side. He rubbed his hands up and down Yellow's back lovingly as he rested the crook of his nose in the crook of her neck, which was the same she was doing to him. "I love you Yellow, more than anyone could ever understand." Yellow felt the warmth and connection to Machine, glad he was still inside of her. Suddenly, as they began to hug, Machine kissed Yellow on the forehead, his member shot back up while still inside of Yellow. Machine looked at Yellow as she pulled herself out of him, sliding her down to him. He watched her head bob up and down on his member, expertly doing it well, he noticed. Then, just as he began to fall back into the heat of ecstasy, someone knocked on the door. Yellow stopped for a second but then Machine let her continue once more. "Hey, Machine!" Kusa yelled from outside the door. "Yo... Kusa, what's up?" Machine asked as he realized it was bit too difficult to talk and focus on something as amazing as what Yellow was doing to him now. But she couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop, and Machine didn't want her to. "Hey, I need to go back to Celadon City to pick up a few things. Want to come with me?" Kusa asked, as Machine's eyes widened, as Yellow's head went down faster on his member. "Uh..." Machine said, feeling his release coming faster this time. "I... I don't think so, Kusa! I'm... still pretty tired!" "Oh, alright... I'll try to see if Yellow wants to go." Kusa said as Machine smacked his head, as Yellow smiled hearing her name. "Do you happen to know where she is?" "She's... she's asleep in here! She's pretty tired too, but I see if she wants to go when she wakes up!" Machine said, as Yellow went down on him slower but her mouth wrapped deeper onto his member, licking the tip of his member with her tongue. Damn it, Yellow, easy... Machine thought telepathically to her. She nodded, continuing back to what she was doing before. "Oh, no, it's alright! I'll just go now, to get it over with!" Kusa said, as Machine still felt her presence at the door. "Do you think I could use your Charizard to get over there?" "Yeah, just... go downstairs... and..." Machine felt his release coming, as Yellow went faster down on his member. "...ask for it at the desk!" "Okay, cool. Thanks, Machine!" Kusa said as Machine gave the usual response, hearing Kusa run downstairs to the desk. At that very moment, Machine felt himself explode, sending his warmth into Yellow's mouth and all over her body. "Oh shit..." Machine said, as Yellow came back up, covered it his loving warmth. She wiped herself off with a towel she found on the floor, swallowing the last bit of Machine she had on her tongue. She gulped hard, letting Machine know she had swallowed it. She wiped herself and tossed the covers over the two of them, as they felt asleep next to one another. "Blastoise!" Hakel shouted, as his starter Pokemon came out of its signature light, roaring as if it were a dragon. "How about you, Janine?" "Go, Golbat!" Janine shouted, throwing her third Pokeball up into the air and onto the stage. Janine's Golbat popped out onto the stage, flapping its wings, ready to fight. "The final match to decide it all! Let us begin!" Golbat flew forwards, faster than Hakel expected. "Alright, stand tough!" Hakel shouted as Golbat smashed into Blastoise, pushing it backwards a bit. Blastoise dug its feet into the ground, stopping it from moving it any further. "Golbat, screech!" Janine shouted as her Golbat opened its mouth and shot a ear-splitting scream at Blastoise, making it lose focus, stepping backwards a bit. "Now, Wing Attack!" Golbat then sent two large waves of wind at Blastoise, throwing it backwards, onto the ground. It got back up and shook its head, back to fighting once more. "Time for a counterattack, Blastoise!" Hakel shouted, as Blastoise got ready for its command. "Blastoise, Rapid Spin!" Blastoise heard its Trainer's command well and jumped into the air. Its limbs retracted into its shell with its head as well. Blastoise shell spun forward a high velocity, ripping up the stage as the wind from its spinning cut up the ground. "Golbat, stop Blastoise with your Supersonic!" Janine shouted as Blastoise zoomed towards Golbat. Golbat released a powerful Supersonic but Blastoise didn't stop. It simply kept coming, spinning as fast as it could towards Golbat. "What?!" "Sorry, Janine but when Blastoise is in his shell, he can't hear anything! Everything is blocked out! I can't even tell him to make a move until he gets out of it! Lucky for me, this move is stronger than you think!" Hakel shouted as Janine grunted, as Blastoise slammed its shell into Golbat's body, smashing into the wall. Blastoise then came out of it and jumped back, as Hakel rose his hands at the Golbat again. "Blastoise, finish this match with Hydro Pump!" "Golbat, get up and use Wing Attack once more!" Janine shouted as Golbat slowly rose to the air, resisting its pain as it sent two large blasts of wind at Blastoise. Blastoise aimed its cannons on its back at Golbat's wing blast, as it unleashed two giant blasts of water from them that ripped through the gusts of wind and headed straight for Golbat. When they hit Golbat, something surprised Hakel. The force of the attack was more powerful than he imagined, as it smashed into Golbat and sent it flying through the wall behind it and then onto the dirt outside of the Gym. When Janine went to check on it, she brought it back in and showed Hakel. It was completely defeated, even one of its wings were torn a bit. Hakel took out his Pokedex and saw that Blastoise had learned a move called, "Hydro Cannon". It read on the Pokedex Hydro Cannon's description: "Hydro Cannon is a powerful move that inflicts massive amounts of damage onto the enemy and then forces the user to recharge next turn. If it misses, this will not be a factor." Hakel ran up to Blastoise and gave it a large hug, happy that it learned an impressive move like Hydro Cannon. Janine, after returning her defeated Golbat back to its Pokeball, walked over to Hakel and gave him something. "Here. The Soul Badge. You've earned it." Hakel took it willingly and they bowed to another, honoring the excellent match they had today. "I'm going to really apply myself and improve my skills. I want to become much better than my father and you!" "That sounds awesome. I will be waiting for your request to face me again." Hakel said, as they shook each others hands, happy that this battle had happened. Hakel then took his Soul Badge and called Blastoise back to his Pokeball. He then walked out of the Fuchsia City Gym to the outside. "Five Badges... three to go..." Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters